


The Wolf Who Fell In Love

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fluff, Glitra week, Tumblr Prompt, this was absolutely just me being self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: The forest is perfectly safe, or so Glimmer thinks. She's never had a problem. Until today, that is.(For Glitra Week Day 5)





	The Wolf Who Fell In Love

“You’ll be careful, right?”

“Yes, mom.”

“And you’ll stick to the path?”

“Yes, mom.”

“And you won’t talk to strangers?”

“Who’s going to be out in the woods?”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Mom, I’m not a little girl.”

Angella gave her daughter a warm smile as she gently placed a hand atop her head.

“I know. But you’re still my sweetheart.”

Glimmer groaned. “Mooooooooom.”

“I love you, Glimmer.”

“Love you too, mom.”

“Alright then. Be safe. Don’t forget your cloak! It gets rather cold at night.”

Glimmer waved her off with a smile. “It’ll be _fine_! I’ll probably be back by nightfall, anyway!”

She slipped her cloak over her shoulders, secured it, and pulled the hood up. The baby blue fabric, light yet sturdy, laid pleasantly on her skin, shimmering softly in the morning light. She flashed her mom a final grin.

“Okay, I’m off! See you!”

Glimmer picked up her basket and rushed outside. She didn’t understand why her mother was so worried: everything was fine! She was just going through the woods to drop off a delivery, then she’d be right back home. Routine sort of situation. Wouldn’t take longer than a few hours, really.

The smell of baked goods from her basket drifted up to her nose, mixing with the fresh smell of nature as she entered the sea of trees. Beneath the canopy, everything always felt a little otherworldly. The dappled sunlight lit her path, highly-traveled with the wear and tear to prove it, just enough through the shadows that splayed themselves across the ground. The thick tree trunks walked beside her, looming and ominous yet solid and comforting.

As a child, she would play make-believe that the forest was filled with fairies or other friendly spirits. As a young adult, she no longer believed in those sorts of things, despite how much she would like to. She’d wished she could still hold on to the childish belief that the world was filled with magic and wonder, but she knew better.

Although, deep down, some part of her still thought it to be true.

Glimmer became so entranced by her daydreaming that she didn’t seem to notice the quiet yet abnormal rustling in the brush beside her.

_Well, well, what have we here?_

Hungry eyes admired the silhouette making its way through the wooded path, the shine of the hooded cloak highlighting every movement. If she couldn’t have picked up on the scent of food, she certainly would have seen this girl from a mile away. She must have a death wish to come through here like _that_, and with no visible means of protection.

Well, easy pickings for her.

The girl trotted on obliviously as she crept through the foliage toward her. Closer, closer, _closer_…

“Whoever’s following me, knock it off.”

She froze as the girl turned to look in her exact direction.

_She noticed?!_

Glimmer frowned at the bushes beside her. “Either back off or show yourself.”

There was a long moment of silence. A loud exhale, followed by the crinkle of leaves as a figure slowly emerged, stepping from the shadows into the light.

“Very perceptive.”

Glimmer stared at the…person? Animal? She looked human enough, but a pair of distinctly animal-like ears sat atop her head, accompanied by a long, bushy tail, like a wolf. The whites of her eyes didn’t seem to exist, saturated shades of blue and yellow overtaking the space. Her nails were too long and too sharp, resembling claws.

Logic would say it was merely a costume. But it was just a tad too elaborate for Glimmer to really buy into that theory.

“What…are you?” Glimmer asked.

The girl (wolf?) chuckled. “You haven’t really been in these parts long, have you?”

“I’ve lived by these woods my entire life. I _think_ I would have seen some…thing that looked like you by now.”

“Ooh, I’m a ‘thing’? Ouch. Come on now, I walk and talk, same as you.”

Alright, she was starting to get on Glimmer’s nerves.

“So who are you? Why are you following me?”

“Catra.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Catra.” She flashed a grin, revealing sharpened canines. “I’ll be needing yours before we get into sharing hour.”

“Glimmer.”

“Matches your cape. Cute.”

“It is _not_ a cape, it’s a- you know what, that’s not important.”

Catra laughed. “As for ‘what’…well, does it really matter?”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

“Settle down, Glitter.”

“_Glimmer_.”

“Right, Glitter. If you _must_ know, I’m a wolf.” Her ears perked up as her eyebrows raised in mirth. “A shocking revelation, I’m sure.”

“Wolves don’t walk on two legs and talk like a human.”

“Well I do. So get used to it.”

What was her _deal_? Why would she bother stalking Glimmer, only to come out and make conversation like everything was fine and dandy?

Glimmer gripped onto her basket a little tighter, her free arm wrapping over her stomach defensively.

“What do you want then, wolf?”

“_Catra_.”

Glimmer smirked. “I’ll call you by name when you call me by mine.”

“Attitude.” Catra matched her expression. Hers was a little more…intimidating. “I like it. Alright, _Glimmer_. Let me make you an offer.”

“What kind of offer?”

Catra slid in closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Well, you see, it’s _exhausting_ living out in the forest. No roof, no bed. Don’t even get me _started_ on the plumbing situation.”

“You can skip the jokes. They’re bad.”

An easy chuckle slipped out of Catra. “Tough crowd. I’ll cut to the chase, then. Food that I don’t have to kill first is pretty much nonexistent out here. Not a _single _berry or anything that isn’t poisonous. Can you believe that? Anyway, a girl could use some variety. And I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure I can’t just walk into town without causing a full-blown panic.”

“So…what do you want from me?”

Catra cocked her head to the side. “Seriously? You’re carrying around a basket of food, while I’m talking about food, and you can’t figure out what I’m implying? For someone so witty, you’re kind of dumb.”

Glimmer scowled. “I’m not going to just give you this. I have a _business_ to think about.”

“What’s a few pieces of bread?” Catra slowly ran the tips of her claws over Glimmer’s bicep. That should have been much more terrifying than it felt. “Help me out, and I’ll help you out.”

“What could I need from you?”

“For starters,” Catra began, licking her lips, “I won’t just eat you instead.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened and she quickly yanked away from Catra’s grip. Catra burst out laughing, holding her sides as she doubled over, tail swishing giddily behind her.

“Oh, you should see your _face_! Ha!”

“You…were joking. It was a joke.” Glimmer glared. “You’re a _really_ bad comedian.”

Catra rested her hands on her knees as she began to quell her giggles.

“Ah, I crack myself up, anyway.”

“I’m leaving.”

Glimmer turned away, stopping short as her cloak dug into her neck. She glanced back to see Catra gripping the edge.

“Look, I _am_ serious about the offer. You give me a little something, and I’ll make sure no one bugs you when you have to go pass through the woods.”

“That implies that _you_ won’t bug me, either.”

Catra’s grin returned. “No one _dangerous_ will bug you. Trust me, there’s much scarier things in these trees than my humor.”

“Hard to believe that one.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Glimmer. I think it’s a pretty fair deal.”

Glimmer chose to ignore that first part as she contemplated. Part of her knew she should just ignore the wolf and get going. There wasn’t any guarantee she didn’t mean her harm.

…No, she was definitely too much of an idiot for that.

“Fine. _But_. You also have to carry my things.” Glimmer smiled as she held out her hand. “Deal?”

Catra gripped onto it firmly as she laughed. “Deal.”

Catra escorted Glimmer through the woods without complaint, and Glimmer shared some of the goods with her as agreed upon. Unexpectedly, the wolf _did_ actually make for decent companionship. She had an infectious type of playfulness, the way her eyes always glistened with mischief.

It was rather endearing, Glimmer found herself thinking.

They stood at the edge of the forest by Glimmer’s cottage as Catra finished her meal.

“So,” she said, taking her last bite of bread, “how often do you make deliveries?”

“Most days.”

“On days you don’t…?”

“Oh _geez_. Yes, I can bring you something then, too.”

Catra pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, the other hand finding itself over her heart.

“Oh, what a dear you are! Truly noble! Such chivalry!”

“Please _stop_.” Glimmer held back a giggle.

Okay, _maybe_ her dumb jokes were growing on her.

“Aww, you like it.”

Glimmer shook her head. “The sun is starting to set. I need to get home. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“See you tomorrow, Glimmer.”

Glimmer made to follow the path back home, but paused a moment. Before she could second guess herself, she turned back and pushed up on her tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss to Catra’s cheek.

_Why did I do that?!_

“Don’t go catching feelings, now,” Catra teased.

Glimmer’s face went red as she made to retreat once more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, then.”

As promised, Glimmer brought various baked treats every day, even if she didn’t make a delivery. Some days were simple: fresh bread or biscuits, some jam or butter. Other days, she’d bring something special; Catra’s favorite was a cranberry-topped coffee cake. Glimmer tried to slip fruit in most times with the more sugary options, for “nutrition” she said.

It was adorable how she did those little things that showed how much she cared, even if she wouldn’t say anything. Catra could tell Glimmer had certainly developed feelings. Although, whether or not she acknowledged it might be a different story.

Catra would be a liar if she said she didn’t feel the same. Or if she was any better at expressing her feelings.

But she knew Glimmer would never, ever make the first move.

She’d need to take things into her own hands, and she was absolutely going to.

Catra followed Glimmer home that night. It had to be nighttime, she’d decided. Prime romanticism and all that.

She waited until no light was visible in the house, and crept over to the window belonging to Glimmer’s room. She gently rapped a claw on the glass and waited.

…No response.

Frowning, she tried a little harder, throwing in a few extra taps for good measure.

…Still nothing.

Not how she planned for this to work out.

Catra gripped the window ledge and pushed, hoping it might be unlocked. But alas, no such luck there either.

How was she supposed to pull of some grand gesture under these conditions?

With a sigh, Catra turned to leave, to find herself affronted with big brown eyes. Catra yelped and stumbled back into the wall as Glimmer laughed heartily.

“You should see your face! You look so stupid!”

“I’m going to bite you.”

“Oh, I’m _terrified_ of the big, bad wolf.” Glimmer devolved further into her fit, stifling her laughs with the palm of her hand.

Why did she have to be so cute?

“How long did you know I was following you?”

“Please. You’re so bad at being stealthy.”

“I am _very_ talented in the art of stealth.”

“Mhm, sure, that’s why I was able to sneak up on you. So, care to explain?”

Catra took a moment to look at Glimmer. This was the first time she’d seen her without her cloak on. Her dress was stained with flour, likely beyond any washing’s capabilities of removal at that point. The gentle lavender hue complimented her hair well, which also suited her face…

“Earth to Catra?”

Catra blinked and refocused her eyes on Glimmer’s face. She slipped on a smile and decided to avoid embarrassing herself further.

“Come with me, will you?”

Glimmer crossed her arms. “Where?”

“Surprise.”

“Think I’ll pass.”

“Don’t be so boring.”

“Catra, it’s the middle of the night.”

“Yes, but the moon is too beautiful to ignore. Where’s that sense of adventure?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, you’ll just follow me inside if I say no?”

“That is a distinct possibility.” Catra offered her hand with a grin. “Come on. Live a little.”

“My mom will freak out if she finds out.”

“Then she won’t find out.”

With an exaggerated sigh and a reluctant smile, Glimmer took Catra’s hand. Gripping it gently, Catra lead her away from the house, toward the edge of the woods. They stayed on the outskirts as Catra dragged her along. It wasn’t far from here.

“So are you going to tell me now?”

“Just _wait_. You’ll see soon enough.”

“You’re lucky I like you at all.”

Catra chuckled as her pulse picked up. “I know.”

After what felt like forever, Catra finally laid eyes on it. With a grin, she pointed.

“See that?”

“A…tree?”

“Yeah, but what’s _on_ the tree?”

Glimmer squinted into the darkness. “Is that a swing?”

“Yep.”

“You dragged me out here…for a swing?”

“I’m sorry, you’re telling me you _don’t_ want a turn?”

“I did _not_ say that.”

“Then quit complaining.”

Catra gave her a tug and Glimmer willingly fell into a sprint beside her, racing to get there first. Glimmer slid onto the wooden plank, grinning victoriously.

“Ha! Me first!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll push you.”

_Maybe_ Catra let her win. Seeing Glimmer with that gleam in her eyes was worth it.

She took her place behind her as Glimmer gripped the rope on either side. Catra gave her a gentle push. She couldn’t see her face, but she figured there must have been a big smile plastered on Glimmer’s face, matching the quiet but delighted humming coming from her.

“So, you really just wanted to show me a swing?”

“So what if I did?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“You wound me.”

Glimmer looked over her shoulder at her as she swung. “But it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

Seriously, where did she get it from?

“Sharp as always.”

“Well you have to tell me now.”

“You sure you want to know?”

“I _do_ have a guess.”

Catra’s shoulders tensed slightly, preparing for the off-chance of rejection before she could even confess.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Glimmer dug her heels into the dirt to stop swinging. She stood, pivoted to face Catra, and leaned over the swing for support.

“That you like me. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking.”

Catra’s heartrate shot up. “And…if I did?”

“Don’t make me spell it out, you moron.”

“It’d be much easier if you did.”

Glimmer grabbed Catra by her shirt and yanked her close, crashing her lips to hers. Catra’s hands laid themselves over hers, gripping the swing between them, brushing her tail against her legs, and leaning more into the sweet sensation that that was Glimmer. Catra swore she even tasted a bit like the cinnamon bread she’d baked earlier that day.

Glimmer broke away and looked up into her eyes.

“Clear enough now?”

Catra smirked. “Mm, may need another hint.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“And yet you like me.”

“Don’t make me regret that.”

“Ha. No promises there.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m _your_ idiot. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Ha. I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr @akari-hope or on Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
